


Promise Me a Place in Your House of Memories

by 3detectives1writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3detectives1writer/pseuds/3detectives1writer
Summary: Entry 7 and final for Jumin and V week4/16: Marriage/Wedding/Spring





	Promise Me a Place in Your House of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there you have it, folks. The last one. This challenge has been . . . well, challenging, but I’m really glad I did it. Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. I apologize if this seems a little OOC or cliché, but it seemed right in my vision of the story. The last few prompts have been a little too happy for my taste. Time to bring on the tears. :)

            Back and forth.

            Back and forth.

            Wall. _Ouch._

            He really should stop pacing.

            Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life.

            So why did he feel like jumping out the window?

            Jumin fiddled with his tie, straightening and ruining it repeatedly as he paced. He had to stop doing his normal nervous tick since he nearly tore out his cufflinks. The simple gray suit perfectly complimented the storm of emotions in his eyes. His hair long ago fell out of place, tickling his forehead once more.

            Even though he was on the top floor, the _honeymoon_ suite, he felt the space was too small. His anxiety didn’t make the situation any better, and he started sweating. He seriously contemplated how far a jump it was and how soon he’d die once he did. Would he die midair, or would he die once he hit the concrete?

            This was all wrong.

            He shouldn’t be doing this.

            Marriage is supposed to be about the union between two people who love each other more than anything in the world, not silly-

            He leaned against the dresser for support, using his hands to keep him up as he took deep breaths.

            He slowly closed his eyes as he felt tears starting to resurface.

            No. He promised he wouldn’t cry. They had a deal. He could do this without crying. He was Jumin freaking Han, C&R’s Coldhearted Director and Heir. He wouldn’t be caught dead as an emotional mess.

            But then again. Director Han never had to go through . . . _this._

            He could negotiate nearly impossible deals.

            He could sway anyone with his charm.

            He could keep his emotions in check during any meeting, always keeping his cool even if he is dealing with a particularly troublesome associate.

            But he couldn’t go through this wedding.

            What was the term those films used . . .

            Ah yes.

            Jumin Han had cold feet.

            It didn’t have anything to do with who he was marrying.

            They were actually quite nice. Beautiful, smart, talented, the biggest heart anyone could hope for. The ideal match.

            But there was only one small but extremely significant issue.

            She wasn’t _him._

            Jumin ran his fingers through his hair before slumping back into a seat. He reached for the glass of wine in the corner. He hated being drunk, especially in front of large amounts of people, but he couldn’t take it. It was the only thing that calmed his nerves.

            What do they call it . . . Liquid courage? Yes, he needed as much liquid courage as he could get.

            He jumped at the sound of the door opening, ready to yell at whomever dared to disturb him until he saw who it was. The last person he expected to see, yet the one he wanted more than anything in the world.

            “Jihyun.”

            “Put the glass down, Jumin. You’ve always been a lightweight, and I don’t think Hana will appreciate it if you ruin the wedding with your drunken self.”

            Jumin did as he was told and slowly stood to face him.

            “I didn’t think you would come.”

            V sighed and looked away, “I didn’t want to, but I knew my absence would be suspicious. Besides, what kind of best man would I be if I didn’t assist my best friend on his wedding da-” He cracked the last word, coughing to cover it up.

            Jumin saw a mirror image of himself, but Jihyun was far more put together than he was. He wore a similar suit with a turquoise handkerchief matching his hair and eyes. His hair was slicked back with not a strand out of place.

            Was that-

            Yes, he was actually wearing it. The beautiful silver watch Jumin had given him during their anniver-

            It was Jumin’s turn to look away, taking a moment to bite back his tears.

            “Jihyun-”

            He stopped him before he could continue. Jihyun slowly approached his friend, starting to clean him up. “You look like crap. Can’t go out in public like this.”

            Jumin simply watched his best friend readjust everything his anxious hands had ruined. His heart started beating faster as memories of similar actions flooded his mind.

            Jihyun stopped once he reached his hair, gently brushing the strands back into place with his fingers. He too had thoughts of many nights with his hands threaded through the raven locks, some as innocent as coaxing Jumin to sleep, others . . .

            As if pulled by some mystical force, the two met in a kiss. Their lips clashed with a fervor, each poring as much emotion as they could into it.

            Passion.

            Longing.

            Hope.

            Desperation.

            _Love._

Jihyun came to his sense first, shoving the raven-haired man away as he fought back tears. “No . . . Jumin . . . We . . . We can’t . . .”

            “And why is that”

            “Because we have no choice.”

            Jumin scoffed. “There’s always a choice, Jihyun.” He reached for his friend, forcing him to look at him. “We could be happy together. We could run away, and never look back.”

            “But your father, your company-”

            “Screw my father! I don’t care if I lose everything. My wealth, my job, none of it means a thing if you’re not there. I would give it all up to be with you, Jihyun because you would be enough. You, me, and Elizabeth the 3rd. Isn’t that enough for you?”

            Jihyun stared into the stormy gray eyes, noticing tears slowly making their way down Jumin’s face. His face . . . the face he used to stare at lovingly, memorizing every curve, every scar.

            He shut his eyes, willingly the tears to remain at bay but they managed to slip through his defenses anyway.

            Oh, how easy it would be to say yes.

            It’s not that he didn’t _want_ to. He wanted to say yes with everything in his being. His heart ached for Jumin every single day since the breakup, even more so when the engagement was announced. He wanted nothing more than to melt into his kiss and run away into the sunset.

            But some things cannot be.

            Jumin’s words may ring true now, but Jihyun knew he would regret leaving the company. He didn’t want to reach a point where he looked at him with blame. Even if he denies it, he would always live with the guilt that he took Jumin away from a job he actually adored.

            And he couldn’t live with himself if that happened.

            Jihyun would rather stand aside and allow his friend to marry another woman, constantly exchanging longing looks but never acting upon their feelings again.

           At least then he could still be by his side.

           He opened his eyes and stepped away, looking for a towel. After running it under cold water, he gently patted his friends face, reducing the redness of his eyes.

           “You are going to marry Hana Lee. You know the benefits of this marriage. Think of all the lives you will impact. It’s in the best interest of both the company and humanity that you marry her. The happiness of millions far outweighs the happiness of two.”

           Jumin started to protest, but Jihyun silenced him again. “Do you want to make me happy?”

           At his nod, he continued. “Then grant me this one request. Honor it, and I shall be content.”

           Jumin’s eyes fell to his feet as he took a shaky breath. “And what about you?”

           “I will be by your side through all of it, like I have done for almost 30 years. Now, let’s get you cleaned up again. The ceremony is about the start.”

(~)

            As he walked down the aisle, Jihyun couldn’t help but marvel at how unbelievably handsome Jumin looked. He was a far cry from the broken man he saw minutes ago.

            The two exchanged a longing look as he approached, the first of many to come. The first vows taken that evening.

            Jihyun gave him a small nod as he stood by his side, and the two began to play their parts. The ecstatic groom and dutiful best man.

            And he kept true to his word.

            He stood by as his best friend, his lover, his other half got married.

            Jihyun was completely okay with it.

            At least, he _would_ be . . . someday.


End file.
